Fast
by Skovko
Summary: Roman and Dean are sitting in the hotel bar when they're being joined by Finn's girlfriend Harper. She tells them about how sexually frustrated she is, and they give her a special offer. It's up to her if she'll take it or not.


"Harper's here," Dean said.  
"Male or female?" Roman asked.  
"The good looking one," Dean grinned.

Roman turned his head to see Harper, the female Harper, standing by the counter in the hotel bar. Dean was right. She was a good looking one. Her hair was copper red, wavy, and went to the middle of her back.

"Her ass looks great in those shorts," Dean said.

They both stared at her ass until she turned around. They looked up, and the look on her face said it all. She knew they had been checking her out. She walked towards their table with her drink. Her two shade blue eyes getting more visible the closer she got. Her eyes always seemed like the ocean. Full of waves, full of life. A cold blue close to the pupils, turning into a darker shade of blue the further out.

"Harper the harpy," Dean grinned.  
"Dean the lunatic," she grinned back. "May I join you?"  
"Of course," Roman said.

She moved behind Dean's chair and took the empty chair closest to the wall. They watched her as she tasted her drink. Something seemed a bit off about her again. They had both noticed her not being all too happy lately. Not that she seemed completely sad either, but something was bothering her.

"Where's Finn tonight?" Dean asked.  
"Out with the guys or up in our room," she answered.  
"You don't know where he is?" Roman chuckled.  
"I think he went out," she shrugged. "Who cares?"  
"Did you have a fight?" Roman asked.  
"No," she answered.

She put the glass to her lips again. It was clearly an excuse to not keep talking since she slowly but steady emptied the entire glass.

"We were talking about finding a bar somewhere else and a couple of women to fuck," Dean said. "Or just one. We're not picky as long as she's down and dirty."  
"Can I come?" She asked.  
"You wanna go out with us and find someone to fuck?" Dean snickered.  
"Why not?" Again she shrugged.  
"Isn't that Finn's job?" Roman stuck out his tongue.  
"It's just... Uh!" She pushed the empty glass away. "I'm so fucking sexually frustrated."

Both men looked at each other and started laughing.

"Sure, go ahead. Laugh at my sexlife," she pouted.  
"Finn's not delivering?" Roman asked.  
"He's always so fucking fast," she answered.  
"Fucking you fast, or is it over fast?" Dean asked.  
"Both," she answered.  
"You don't like being pounded fast?" Dean smirked.  
"I do. I just wish it would last longer, so I actually got to..." She stopped herself.  
"Shit! He doesn't make you cum?" Dean asked.

Dean's eyes widened, and Roman had to pinch his own thigh to stop the laughter that threatened to come out. All this time Finn had been bragging about their sexlife in the locker room, but clearly the Irish man had no idea how to satisfy his girlfriend.

"I need another drink," she said.  
"No, what you need is a damn good fuck," Dean said.  
"I second that," Roman said. "You need someone to tie you to the bed and not let you free for hours. Someone who'll use tongue, teeth, fingers, nails and dick on you all night."  
"And toys," Dean added. "Anything to make you cry and scream and beg. Oh, I bet you beg so good."  
"That all sounds good in theory, but I'm kinda living in reality here, so I guess I'll settle with another drink now and a fake orgasm later," she said.

Dean looked at Roman and got a nod in return. They knew each other too well and could communicate without words.

"How about we give you what you need?" Dean asked.  
"And what is that?" She asked.  
"Keep up with the conversation," Roman chuckled.  
"Oh, you wanna...?" She looked from one man to the other.  
"What do you say, Roman? How many times can we make her cum?" Dean asked.  
"How many times does she want to cum?" Roman looked at her.  
"Can I be greedy?" She asked.

She smirked at them, and both of them grinned in return.

"At least three," she said.  
"That's not greedy, sunshine. That's normal for one fuck with me alone," Dean winked.  
"So what do you say?" Roman asked.

Again she looked from one man to the other.

"Wait, you're actually serious?" She asked.

Dean fished out his keycard and slid it over the table towards her.

"Dead serious," he answered. "We're gonna go up there now. You can come join us, or you can hand it back to me tomorrow. Either way, Finn will never know."

The two men stood up and walked out of the room. She picked up the keycard and stared at it for two seconds before jumping up from the chair and running after them. As she ran out of the bar, she saw them step into the elevator. She ran there and grabbed the door, preventing it from closing.

"I don't need your keycard," she said.

She held her hand forward, and Dean took the keycard back. He actually looked disappointed. She smiled widely, let go off the door and stepped into the elevator.

"Because I'm coming with you right now," she said.

She threw herself at Dean, demanding his lips in a heated kiss, just as the elevator started moving. He grabbed the hem of her shorts with one hand and her jaw with the other, turning her head towards Roman who stood right next to them.

"Kiss Roman," he said.

Roman attached his lips to hers, kissing her as if he was trying to suck her soul right out of her. Dean untied the strings on her short and stuck his hand down into them, secretly loving clothes with elastic bands. It made it so much easier. His hand went into her panties, his fingers attacking her clit right away.

"Fuck!" She moaned into Roman's mouth.  
"Not yet," Roman bit her bottom lip. "But soon."

Dean slid two fingers inside her, and she tilted her head back in a loud moan.

"You're so wet, sunshine. So fucking wet," he said. "Come on. Ride my fingers. Show me what you can do with those hips."

She held on to his shoulders while she rolled her hips against his fingers.

"That's it," he smirked.  
"So hot," Roman rasped in her ear. "So sexy."

The elevator stopped, and Dean pulled his fingers out of her shorts before the door opened. She whimpered in protest. He tilted his head to the side with a boyish smile before sucking his fingers into his mouth.

"Mmm," he hummed.  
"Let's go," Roman said.

He took her hand and pulled her towards their room. Dean walked behind them, taking in the sight of her ass again. What he wouldn't give to be inside that ass. They finally reached their door, and Roman unlocked it and let them all inside.

All three of them were fast out of their shoes. Dean dropped to one knee, yanking down her shorts and panties, while Roman got her out of her top and bra. Everything went so fast, and she just let them do whatever they wanted.

"Get her on the bed," Dean said.

Roman lifted her over one shoulder, walked the short distance to the bed, and dumped her down on it. She whined and giggled, but her sounds quickly turned to moans. Dean settled between her legs. They had some unfinished business from the elevator ride. His tongue attacked her clit, and the same two fingers went back inside her.

"Fuck!" She prolonged the word. "It's so good! Please, don't stop! Please, Dean! I need this! I want you! Make me cum, please!"

He hummed in return, but never broke contact with her body. He kept at it for minutes until she finally arched her back and cried out in pleasure. He raised his head with a smirk, watching her lying on the bed. She looked spent already, and they hadn't even started in his world.

"That was good," she sighed happily.  
"And it was only the beginning," Roman said.

She opened her eyes to see him standing there naked. Behind him Dean was starting to undress, but she focused on Roman as he grabbed her hips and swung her around on her hands and knees. He pushed into her without warning, burying his dick balls deep inside her, not giving her any time to adjust before he started fucking her.

"Fuck! Right there!" She moaned.  
"I know," he said confidently. "You feel so good, baby girl."

Dean crawled up in front of her and grabbed her hair. He held his dick in his hand, stroking it slowly.

"Be good to me, sunshine," he said.

She wrapped her lips around his dick, working it automatically as Roman sent her body back and forward with his hard thrusts. His eyes locked with Dean's, once again communicating silently. Dean pulled out of her mouth, both of them wanting to hear her cry out as Roman fucked her into her second orgasm. Her upper body collapsed down on the bed, but Dean pulled her right back up and grabbed her jaw. Roman held still but stayed inside her.

"How kinky are you?" Dean asked.  
"As long as it doesn't involve animals, children or you pissing on me, I'm down for anything," she answered.  
"My kind of girl," Dean grinned.  
"Ride me, baby girl," Roman said.

He pulled out of her, and laid down on his back. She straddled him and eagerly got his dick inside her again. It was her time to not give him any room to breathe. She rolled her hips to perfection, and he had to grab them tightly and force her to slow down. He pulled her down to lay on his chest, and locked his arms around her.

"Not yet, baby girl," he rasped in her ear. "Let Dean join in first."

She gasped as Dean's cold fingers landed on her asshole.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I know it's cold."  
"You could have warned me," she said.  
"And miss out on the fun?" He said cockily.

He pushed a finger inside her ass, smirking as he felt her push back and heard her moan. Clearly not her first time. Another finger was added right away, and he worked on stretching her for half a minute.

"Quit the teasing and fuck me, please!" She begged.  
"I could hear you beg for months and never grow tired of it," he said.

He pulled his fingers out of her, lubed up his dick, and positioned himself behind her. Roman still held her down on his chest, giving Dean enough room to maneuver around. Dean slowly pushed into her ass. Both men felt her tense up while small moans left her mouth.

"There," Dean slapped her ass. "All in."  
"Take your time, Harper," Roman caressed her face. "We got all night."

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said.

Both men started moving at the same time, slow but steady, working together to give her something she hadn't had in ages.

"Damn it!" She panted.  
"What?" Dean chuckled.  
"You're still teasing," she complained.  
"We're what?" Roman laughed.  
"Stop moving like a couple of grandpas, and fuck me already!" She demanded.  
"You fucking asked for this!" Dean said warningly.

They sped up instantly. Their thrusts grew fast and hard, pounding away like there was no tomorrow. She could hardly keep up, but she didn't want it any other way. She dug her nails into Roman's chest, and screamed out when the third orgasm washed over her. She felt both of them follow her, their moans of pleasure as strong as hers. She collapsed down on Roman's chest. They both pulled out of her slowly, and Dean moved away. She rolled down on her back next to Roman and opened her eyes.

"Damn!" She couldn't keep the goofy smile away.  
"You did say three times, right?" Roman chuckled.  
"I did," she said. "Glad to see you deliver on your word."  
"You're so cute," Dean chuckled.

He appeared next to her side of the bed, leaned down and pecked her lips, before he moved to the mini fridge in the room and took out a bottle of water.

"I'm gonna use your bathroom," she said.

She moved out to the bathroom and quickly cleaned herself. She looked in the mirror and shook her head at her mirror image. She still had that goofy smile on her face, and her cheeks were red, but most importantly she looked happy. She hadn't seen this woman staring back at her for a long time. She nodded at her mirror image, and walked back in the room where Roman and Dean sat on the bed.

"Thank you for this," she said.

She found her panties on the floor, but they were snatched out of her hand immediately by Dean.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.  
"Back to my room," she answered.  
"Nope," he said.

He grabbed her hips, and moved her back to the bed. Roman took over and pulled her down on the bed while Dean went through the pile of clothes. He found his and Roman's jeans, and pulled the belts out of both of them. He threw Roman's belt to the other man before moving to the bed.

"What was it you said downstairs, Roman?" He asked.  
"She needs someone to tie her to the bed and not let her free for hours," Roman reminded Dean.  
"So that's what we'll do," Dean smirked.  
"Are you for real right now?" She asked.

The answer was delivered in actions instead of words. They pushed her down on the bed, holding her down with their strong bodies while tying her wrists to the headboard with the belts.

"And what was it again?" Dean asked.  
"Tongue, teeth, fingers, nails and dick," Roman answered. "And you said toys."  
"We have to improvise on that one," Dean said.  
"I got my hairbrush," Roman grinned at her. "Can I spank your pretty ass all red with that?"  
"Please!" She begged. "Anything you want."  
"Anything we want," Dean smirked.

He moved close and sucked on her earlobe.

"What if I want you to dump Finn?" He asked.  
"Already planning on doing it when you let me go," she answered.  
"So tomorrow," he smirked at Roman.  
"And what if we wanna do this again another night?" Roman asked.  
"Do you honestly think I'm gonna say no?" She yanked on the belts. "Please! Touch me or fuck me or bite me or whatever! Just do something!"  
"I love it when you beg," Dean said.


End file.
